


Broken Feathers

by Darkabsolwriter



Category: Warframe
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, I'm evil, Not even the first chapter and he's already broken, Past Child Abuse, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkabsolwriter/pseuds/Darkabsolwriter
Summary: Dove Wright is the Tenno who is hated and occasionally hunted by those he should be able to consider his allies. The fact that he lost his memories after the incident at the Zariman doesn't help either.~ Busy rewriting the 2nd Chapter that isn't out yet ~





	1. Prologue

Waking up screaming is never fun. Never has been and never will be. I can't remember when it had started. The nightmares. Did it start in the cryopod or was it before that? Or maybe even after? The worst part is that I don't remember what happens in my nightmares but I do have a feeling it has something to do with the family that I bearly remember. All I know is, is that it's painful. The screaming, the mind-splitting headache and the pulses of self-loathing and almost self-pity. I  _always_ wake up in tears and  _nothing_ seems to be able to take away the pain. Sometimes after my nightmares I end up creating a "surge of void energy" as Ordis describes it and it feels like my body is tearing itself apart. Inside out. The pain sometimes becomes too much and the idea of killing myself with my own Warframe becomes appealing but I _can't_. I don't know if it's fear or if I have a deeper sense of belonging which just  _won't_ fully surface.

"Operator? Are you alright? You have been rather quiet as of late." Ordis' voice echoes in my room, one of my eyes blinked open in answer and the bare gold coloured ceiling is all that greets me. With a sigh I shake my head, raising an eyebrow as I finally processed what Ordis had asked.

"I'm _fine_." I reply simply and perhaps a little more harshly than I had intended but it seems that Ordis had taken no offence to it and perhaps blamed my tone on my lack of sleep. My nightmares were no fun to him either. He always assumes the worst and honestly, I can't blame him. If someone important to me was screaming as if they were being murdered I would jump to the conclusion of them well, being murdered. Even if it had happened multiple times.

"Operator, shall I make some food for you?" Ordis asks, his tone not as cheerful as it usually is and genuinely sounding concerned. This was also understandable, I haven't been eating properly for weeks, maybe even months. How long has it been exactly? With a small groan I began to sit up, my head throbbed in protest but I had to get up sometime, I can't put off anymore missions.

"Just something light for today." I sighed again, my head resting in my hands as another headache began to form, "And some water." I added after a few moments, the headache continuing to throb, tear and scrape apart my mind as I tried to will the pain away. Why does this have to happen every morning?

"Right away, Operator!" Came Ordis' cheerful reply, I flinched slightly at the loud noise but if I wasn't in pain I probably would have laughed. With shaky legs, I forced myself to stand from my small sofa. It wasn't exactly comfortable but there's no bed in my Liset which I think is the case for most Tenno. Actually, I don't think _any_ Tenno has a bed but most seem to make do, either using the sofa or buying a sleeping bag and using the floor in the Transference room. I took a small glance at my tank where I found the dark eyes of my Karkina staring back at me, unblinking. Unjudging. Most would find this creepy but I was far too used to it for it to bother me anymore. It was almost soothing.

With sore, shaking and burning limbs I forced myself to change out of my pyjamas and into my white and golden coloured Transference suit. I can't quite place when something as simple as changing clothes had become tiring and even painful. To be honest, I can't remember when anything _wasn't_ painful. Such as eating, drinking even _sleeping_ was painful. The clutches of my nightmares lingering in my bed, readying to pull and tear apart my mental stability.

"Operator, is everything well? You've been zoned out for awhile." Ordis' voice once again rings in the room, bringing my attention to what was in front of me and once again, to what Ordis had asked. "Breakfast is ready, Operator."

"Ah, I'm okay Ordis, just thinking." I hurriedly replied, my face suddenly flushing a bright red at being caught off guard. "And thank you, I'll eat in a moment." A seemingly pleased hum was all that Ordis gave before he stopped talking, returning to whatever he does apart from control the ship. With a small huff at my own inability to focus on anything for a few seconds, I quickly walked toward the Transference Room where Ordis had prepared some food. Ordis and I had decorated the area to house a table and some chairs so I actually had somewhere to eat as the small coffee table in my room was already overcrowded by the large stereo. I don't even know _how_ Ordis had convinced Darvo to get it and I also don't want to know _how Darvo_ got it in the first place.

"Operator, will you begin any missions today?" Ordis asked, sounding fairly... sweet for a lack of a better word. "It's nice seeing you -  **c o v e r e d in t h e blo** \- not being tired."

"What  _are_ you getting at, Ordis?" I huffed, forcing some fried mawfish down my throat. The fact that I had to actually force myself to eat was making me feel even more sick. Bile was already threatening to rise in my throat and ruin the only meal I'll probably eat all day.

"I was just thinking that maybe some exercise will help but I'd suggest keeping it easy for today, just in case my advise is wrong." Ordis explained, seeming a little hurt at my tone but I brushed it away without a second thought. It's probably just me, he  _is_ an AI after all, isn't he? Ordis  _shouldn't_ be able to feel. Only acting. Only pretending. "How about a spy or interception mission? Ordis can ask some other Tenno for their help to ensure that you don't overwork yourself."

"No, I-I think I'll do some small jobs in the Relays. It avoids me getting hurt but I'll still be doing something." I sighed, leaning my head into my palm, now poking what remained of my food. "There will also be less accidents due to my headache."

"That's a wonderful idea, Operator! **I g u e s s**." Ordis' bubbly voice replied, his glitch showing his disappointment in the lack of blood shed. I wonder why Ordis has these glitches but everytime I try to ask him he always gives a vague answer. It's slowly becoming annoying but I guess even a _Cephalon_ has to keep a few secrets, I suppose. "Perhaps Cephalon Suda or Cephalon Simaris have some work for you to do? Although I guess for Suda it is more unlikely." Ordis mused, his speech slowing as if in thought, "Darvo may have some work as well but Ordis advises  _heavily_ against it."

"As much as Darvo has done for us I don't trust him too much either, Ordis." I replied, slowly standing from the table, leaving behind my half finished breakfast which my Kavat, Gypsy, immediately began attending to, the thin batter crunching inbetween her teeth. I'll probably have to brush said teeth later.

With a small yawn I stretch upward, pain suddenly surging through my back and into my neck. Making me wonder for a moment if I broke something, thankfully the pain didn't seem to strengthen but it didn't stop either. "Operator? Are you alright?" Ordis asked, worry obvious in his tone, he almost sounded panicked as if he also believed I broke something.

"I'm _fine_ , Ordis." I almost groaned back, as much as I appreciate Ordis he could be annoying at times. "My back hurts a bit but I'm _okay_." That couldn't be farther from the truth but having people pretending to give a damn about you was like twisting the knife in your gut that had already killed you. No one truly cares unless you're dead and even then that will only be for a  _week_ at most. "Anyway, can you please set a course for Larunda Relay?"

"Of course, Operator."

 


	2. Ghosts of the Past

 

For some strange reason Larunda Relay was rather... barren. Of course the Syndicate members and their respective leaders were still here but... where was everyone else? With a small unsure sigh I eventually caved and asked one of the guards, worried I would be bothering someone by being here, the guard I had asked was nice and polite and replied easily with; "Oh, it's just a bit early. Everyone around here likes to be up at around six to get some extra things done before you Tenno usually arrive. Besides, if the Relay _was_ closed, you would notice that the doors would be too." I gave a grateful nod toward the guard, silently relieved that I won't be a nuisance. Even then, it was still a little unnerving not to see another Tenno in the usually packed and ever busy Relay. With a small sigh and a shake of my head I made my way toward Cephalon Suda's room.

The last time I had asked Suda for a task from her personally I found myself witnessing an argument between Cephalon Suda and Cephalon Simaris (Or Irmis as I called him behind his back, although Suda was brave enough to say it to his face), despite the fact that only Irmis had the ability to make himself sound genuinely angry and annoyed, even then I could still tell that Suda was reaching her wit's end. I can't remember what they were arguing about though, as I rushed out of the room in order to avoid getting yelled at or told off by either of them. _Especially_ not Suda, I look up to her and didn't want to disappoint her or make myself appear foolish in front of her (She's a glorified computer so I don't really know why I care).

Upon walking into Cephalon Suda's room I was immediately greeted by Suda's usual small greeting; "Welcome, curious one." she called as she seemed to continue to watch over me as I placed some Datum's next to the already growing pile before going over toward her, a little nervous. "Ceph-Cephalon Suda?" I asked quietly, unsure how she would respond to me talking to her directly, "Do you perhaps have any small jobs that you need to be completed? Ordis has suggested that I do some work but I'm also not... in perfect condition."

In reply Suda seemed to stare at me for an uncomfortably long time, perhaps thinking my words over for a moment before she spoke up, her tone indifferent, a tone I am very much used to hearing, especially whenever she speaks of New Loka or Red Veil. "Of course Tenno, although I have no extra job that I could offer you. Perhaps Irmis may have some for you to complete?"

"Of course, thank you Cephalon Suda." I replied, taking a deep bow and somewhat swiftly making my way out of the room, down the hall and taking a hard right toward the elevators that will lead me to Cephalon Simaris' and Darvo's rooms. Upon reaching Irmis' Sanctuary I was quickly surprised to find it empty, aside from Simaris, the room looking unnaturally different as there weren't Tenno filling every corner of the room, or when there weren't any Tenno at all to be honest.

"Cephalon Simaris?" I tried, unsure how he would react as he hadn't seemed to have noticed me upon my initial entrance. Perhaps he was powered down? Irmis is always rather busy so it would make sense if he had to rest every now and then. Though, I'm not too familiar with how Cephalon's work. All I know about Cephalons is through Ordis who is on most if not all the time. Maybe I should try to learn more about them and eventually create my own, or a smaller body for Ordis to use so he can follow me out on missions, it will be nice to have the company. Neither my Kavat or my Kubrow are able to withhold conversations.

"Welcome, Hunter." Irmis' voice booms around the room not seeming to be tired at all, not that I expected such as I've only heard Irmis sounding angry and annoyed but never tired, no matter how many Tennos had visited him. "What brings you to my Sanctuary?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any small tasks for me to do?" I began, taking a quick glance around the room to ensure that we were alone, "You see, I haven't been able to look after myself appropriately and Ordis has suggested for me to do some physical work." I explained, a little embarrassed that I had to fall to such a level. At least the only ones that know of my health condition are trusted Cephalons.

Simaris stopped for a moment tilting to the side as he seemed to think, almost as if he was considering my offer. "Perhaps you can help with one of my simulations?" Irmis answered at last, now seeming unsure about continuing, "It's a work in progress and I require it to be tested. It will mostly involve mental puzzles but that may change as I add more to it. Will you oblige?"  
"I see no harm in it, I'll do it." I nodded not thinking too much into it, but I have to admit it is a rather bizarre occurrence to have Irmis asking for any sort of help that was outside of Synthesis, "What needs to be tested in particular?"

"I simply need to see if this simulation is completable for a Tenno," He answered simply, seeming to stare down at me as if he was trying to analyse my health through my Warframe. Not that it would have worked as even if he could see the real me, my transference suit would have probably covered up most of my degrading health. "It shouldn't be too difficult but is always best to have accurate data."

"Of course." I replied with a short bow before quickly finding myself in said simulation. The simulation looked rather... simplistic and bland, much like the mastery tests, but I still had to keep in mind that it is a work in progress and its looks may change depending on what Irmis decides to do. However, it's probably going to stay pretty simplistic looking as we're not fighting for our lives like in Sanctuary Onslaught where Irmis has replicated Grineer, Infested and Corpus ships, most likely for the familiarity which possibly eased some of us who may have needed to know where to hide, granted that their health got low.

"Hunter," Simaris' voice rings out in the simulation, his uncomfortably loud voice appearing before his towering figure did. The Cephalon tilted himself again, staring down at me once again as if he was trying again to see if I was physically and perhaps mentally prepared for these series of tests. "Are you ready to begin these challenges?"

"I'll be fine." I answered, silently glad that Irmis wouldn't be able to see my eye roll. I don't exactly know Irmis particularly well but if I were to guess, I'd assume he wouldn't exactly appreciate my inappropriate behaviour.

The tests I ended up facing weren't too difficult, I was done with all one hundred of them within the span of thirty minutes or so. Even then, they weren't a piece of cake as I had to think and rethink some of my answers. Cephalon Simaris seemed to note the time they were done in and has perhaps decided to change a few and maybe add some more levels of difficulty for the future.

By the time I had left the simulation, the Relay was beginning to spring back to life as Tenno slowly began filling Simaris' Sanctuary all lining up to greet him, either to collect their rewards for contributing a number of Synthesis targets or to acquire new ones. With a deep breath I waved a small goodbye to Irmis as I left the room, immediately catching the attention of a number of Tenno who stopped to glare, some even just being curious by the attention I was receiving even if I wasn't seeking for it. I may have known some of these Tenno at one point in my life but I'm not too sure if I want to remember where from as some wore sneers behind their Warframe's mask, while others began muttering deceitful plans to their fellow Tenno. My pace to leave the room increased as the air filled with malice.

 

"Operator? Did everything go well?" Ordis' voice piped up upon my entrance into the safety of the Orbiter, seeming to sense the unease that I bathed in.

"Everything's fine, Ordis." I lied simply, blood dripping from the new open wound in my cheek as I walked out of the transferrence room, my Feyarch Oberon already slumping against the wall in my Personal Quarters, "I just tested some simulations for Cephalon Simaris."

"What kind of simulations, Operator?" Ordis asked, his voice genuinely sounding curious, a tone I wasn't very much used to Ordis using and quickly made my unease rise. I have little idea as to why but it may be something I will discover in the future.

"Just some mental tests." I yawned in reply, leaning back into the sofa that has been acting as my bed, not really paying attention to the Sharrpac which swam behind where I rested my head on the fish tank. Instead, I picked up a book about Kavats and Kubrows and how to alter their DNA which I had carelessly tossed onto the end of my bed, "They weren't too hard and I'm sure Irm- _Simaris_ , intends to create more difficult versions for the future."

"I see." Ordis hummed back, suddenly going silent for around five to ten minutes while I read before he piped up again, "Operator, will be doing anything else today?"

"Probably not." I answered, flipping through another page without even looking up, sinking into my seat a little further, "But I'll attempt a mission tomorrow. We may need to contact some other Tenno for support." Ordis seemed to give a... possibly disappointed sigh? I couldn't really tell but he quickly stopped talking, allowing me to read in silence.

 

_**"Dove? What are you doing?! Stop it! You're hurting me!"** _

  
Why does that voice sound so... familiar?

  
_**"Dove?"** _

  
Who _are_ you?

  
**_"D O V E ? !"_ **

 

**_"YOU'RE A MONSTER, YOU HEAR ME?!"_ **

  
~~You aren't too?~~

 

I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep until I could feel the burning of my eyes and the painful ache that welled up in my back and neck. My mind still reeling about the bizarre dream I just had. Who was that? She sounded familiar, young. For a brief moment I thought back to the words she yelled at me, "monster" being the one that stood out. What had I done to deserve being called monster? Doesn't everyone count as a monster in some shape or form? With a small sigh I shook the words from my head, getting up from my bed to stretch and then make my way toward the dresser, pulling out a clean transference suit.

"Operator?" Ordis called, sounding a little alarmed, "What are you doing up this early?" I didn't answer Ordis straight away, ignoring him in favour of placing my clothes onto my bed before slowly turning to answer him.

"What time is it?" I croaked back, picking up the book I had been reading the night before and placing it on the coffee table, making my way toward the bathroom as I intend to have a quick shower in order to make myself feel at least a _little_ more clean after my dream. The word "monster" ringing in my head, quickly obscuring any other thoughts I had.

"It's four in the morning, Operator." Ordis replied, silently seeming to analyse my suddenly distant state, "Are you alright, Operator?" I could only hum in reply as I continued to mindlessly wander to bathroom, trying desperately to push the dark thoughts that tried to force their way into my head.

As soon as I reached the bathroom I took a brisk shower or that's what I _wanted_ to happen, the sharpened talons of my self-destructive thoughts prodding at my mind and threatening to tear me apart. With a small sigh I pushed the malicious pictures to the back of my mind before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and another around my shoulders so I could dry my hair. As I walked back to my Personal Quarters a lump of dread began to well up in my throat which I also pushed to the side as I got changed, the echoing of that girl's voice screaming "monster" digging into my mind but I still refused to listen to it. "What missions do I have today?" I asked, trying now to swallow back the lump as I made my way toward the navigation console.

"I was thinking an extermination mission? I have managed to get a hold of two other Tenno who seem to be more than willing to help." Came Ordis' cheery reply before he quickly added; "You shouldn't be using up too much energy either as you'll have them for other missions too!"

With a nod of my head I transferred into my Oberon, remaking my way to the navigation console as the Liset tilted toward Jupiter, two other ships quickly appeared beside me, both making their way toward the gas giant. One ship was a mostly green Mantis while the other was a blue and black Scimitar. Without even seeing the two Operators I already knew that this mission wasn't going to go exactly to plan.

 

Upon arrival the three of us jumped down from our respective ships, I landed first quickly being followed by an Onyx Excalibur and a Koga Ash. "An Oberon, eh?" The Excalibur laughed with a sneer, the Operator no doubt grinning from their transference room, "Ooh, a Feyarch one too! You'll heal me if I get a little boo-boo, won't you?"  
"I can heal you, but I'm not too sure if I want to." I muttered under my breath, the Ash turning to me as he seemed to have heard what I said, even if he didn't mention it as he instead released a long suffering sigh.

"Should we get moving?" The Ash sighed again, already taking a few steps forward as he stretched out his back, "I would like to get this over and done with." I gave a small nod in return even though the Ash couldn't see it, the two of us sprinting forward with the Excalibur not too far behind, his sneering comments quickly following.

"What's the rush?" He laughed, managing to squeeze himself between us as we ran, "Don't you want to stay and enjoy the scenery? I'm _sure_ the Corpus wouldn't mind! Well, after we've slaughtered them all, that is." Both the Ash and I ignored him, bullet jumping toward the bottom of the long staircase and landing safely on the side to then continue running.  
"How many do we need to get rid of?" I asked, already spotting two Corpus crewmen making their way down the hall as I pressed myself against a locker, the string of my bow already pulled back in preparation before I unleashed three arrows after another, pinning down the Corpus' bodies to the floor.

"We need to get rid of two hundred of them. It will slow down their productivity in completing the Razorback Armada." The Ash answered, smoke quickly enveloping him as he scouted ahead, "There's two more making their way toward this room." I gave a quick nod toward the Ash, rolling toward the door entry way and readying my bow once more aiming for the first one's neck and if timed correctly I could kill both of them with one shot and neither of them will set off the alarm. Thankfully, the Excalibur didn't interrupt as I expected as I was able to make a clean kill, pinning both of the Corpus' bodies to the railing.

"Should we continue with stealth or go loud?" I asked after ten more kills, the Excalibur having began to pace around the area, opening all the containers and lockers he could get his hands on before circling back to us and then going off again when he saw we weren't done yet, "We could be done with this much faster, provided they don't send to many Bursas our way."

"Sure." The Ash nodded in reply, having also noticed the Excalibur's behaviour, "At least the Excalibur doesn't have a chance of throwing us off this way." The Ash seemed to bitterly remember the small moment where he had used a throwing knife to take out a Corpus crewman but with the Excalibur's fairly loud footsteps, he managed to throw him off track with the throwing knife missing the Corpus crewman completely. We were all lucky that the knife that flew near his head didn't alert him to our presence. I gave out a small amused huff at the memory, slowly standing up to follow behind the two as they sprinted through the facility.

Corpus after Corpus fell left and right to our blades, guns and arrows. As much as I don't like the Excalibur I have to admit that he is incredibly efficient with pistols (I thought he would be using a sword because well, his abilities all revolve around a sword), Corpus fell every time he fired and not even once did he miss his mark. The Ash on the other hand while preferring stealth, was still one to be feared whilst wielding a blade, Corpus' heads flew with every swift strike and if not their heads then they were cut clean in half.

"Operators, get to extraction." Ordis called as soon as had reached our kill limit before he suddenly started speaking in a panicked voice, "The Corrupted have managed to make their way here?! Operators, I'd advise to head to extraction, _immediately_!" We all turned to look at each other before nodding and breaking out into a sprint, bullet jumping up staircases, through halls and rooms as portals from the void opened from the ceiling, a golden light pouring from them as well as the Corrupted. I don't really know how we managed to avoid them, only occasionally needing to fire a weapon if a pair of Corrupted Heavy Gunners or Corrupted Ancients stood in our way until...

  
I felt a Corrupted Ancient throw one of its rope-like tendrils at me, it quickly coiled itself around my leg and pulled me back, my head hitting the wall harshly and almost throwing me out of transference. " _Shit_ , get Dove!" The Ash hissed toward the Excalibur as he pulled out his Rubico, the two of them sprinting to aid me. How does the Ash know my name? I _don't_ recall ever telling him or even _meeting_ him before this mission. The Excalibur fired five accurate shots into the Ancient's head but it hardly had any affect as the Ancient shook the pain away and aimed to also grab the Excalibur. With the Excalibur's distraction I was able to cast Smite directly into the Ancient's chest, causing the large Infested being to stumble backwards giving us enough time to escape.

"My name," I started, both the Ash and Excalibur turning to me as we bullet jumped up another set of stairs, the extraction point almost in view,  "how do you know my name? I never told you." I could bearly just make out the quiet curse the Ash had made, his hands shaking slightly as he looked away.

"We both know what you did on the Zariman." The Excalibur piped up, stopping his running to push me back, glaring up at me with the eyes that weren't there, "Thanks to _you_ , both of our sisters are dead, it's all your fault and I will _never_ forgive you for it. I hope that you live in a life of suffering for what _you_ did." I couldn't do anything but simply stare at him as he began running again. I hardly remember anything that happened on the Zariman. All I remember is getting on and my first look at the entrance. But now I know that something _far_ worse had happened, that _I_ had done something horrible. I wasn't even able to reply before the two had already reached extraction, quickly leaving me behind scared and incredibly confused. My dread was quick to try and suffocate me.

"Operator? What happened?" Ordis asked as soon as I was back on the Orbiter, confusion obvious in his tone, "Did you anger them in some way?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ordis." I bit back firmly, my Oberon already slouched against the wall in my Personal Quarters while I paced the room, my hand running through my hair as I tried to remember, my bottom lip already bleeding from the torture of my teeth pulling and ripping at the skin. What _happened_? What happened on the Zariman and _why_ can't I remember a damn thing?! Those thoughts had been eating at me before, right as we were all evacuated off of the ship and even then, I couldn't remember anything. All I know, is that it was just the kids, just us and even then it wasn't all of us. The adults were either dead, bearly breathing or so mentally twisted they had to be killed anyway. No one knows what happened to the parents to turn them into such beasts, although everyone has a strong suspicion that it has something to do with the Void.

"Operator?" Ordis called, worry sounding all too familiar in his voice as he watched me pace around the room.

"Shut _up_ , Ordis." I hissed back, my mind reeling and my stomach doing twists and turns. Bile had already began to rise in my throat, the lump of dread being the only thing from keeping it from surfacing. The words _"It's all you fault."_ ringing in my head, the feeling of suffocation growing stronger and the feeling of how pathetic I am just keeping my from lashing out at my surroundings.

  
I didn't hear Ordis again for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot better than it was before but I still feel that it is a bit too short but I refuse to rewrite this again. If I keep rewriting chapters this story won't get anywhere.


	3. Unwanted Memories - Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since writing this chapter is taking far longer than I had anticipated, here's some small paragraphs to read so you know what's to come.

_**The smell of blood flooding into my nose, it was disgusting, so strong that I could almost taste it. But I don't dislike it, no, not all, in fact it is quite the opposite. They deserve their suffering, they deserve all of it.** _ **_"Of course they do." The other hummed, his gold eyes and wicked grin springing forth the being's cruel intentions, the promise of pain and the unimaginable suffering for those who dare stand in our way._ **

****  
I awoke with a start, adrenaline rushing through my veins like an ocean crashing down on me and easily sweeping me across its floor. The unbearable burning sensation of my void energy spread through out my body forced me to choke, breathing restricted and desperate. I tried again to swallow back the lump in my throat to no avail, "Ordis. What time is it?" I asked, my nightmare creeping back into my and a migraine quickly followed soon after, a quick flash of an Orokin tower with wings entered my mind before retreating as pain started to strike down onto my head.

  
**_"You're a mistake!" The woman screamed, anger and regret bubbling in her voice as her blue eyes showed the icy depths of her heart that held nothing but greed. The greed for power, the greed for more. "If it weren't for the Orokin you would be as good as dead!"_ **

  
"Operator? Operator?!" Ordis called, desperation obvious in his tone as well as fear. "Operator! Snap out of it, _please_." Ordis begged, panic seeming to settle in as he tried and tried to keep my mind out of that dark swirling abyss of memories, the memories I couldn't quite get a comfortable grasp on and would quickly disappear out of my reach. "Operator. You're in the Orbiter, in your Personal Quarters." Ordis now tried to sooth, his words slowly bringing me back to the present as the throbbing pain of my migraine began to die down, my own cries and whimpers of "Stop! I'm sorry! Just, please stop." echoed around the room. Who was I begging to? And _why_?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of work on here so please be nice to me! But if you have any character tips, writing tips or if you notice any spelling mistakes please feel free to tell me and I hope you all enjoy this... uh... chapter.


End file.
